A Maid and A Guest
by YuaShizuka
Summary: Lucy is a maid and she is supposed to be serving her master's guest who is, Natsu! What on Earthland happened here? A collaborative with Mimichan55! Rated T for caution!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: HI! YuaShizuka here! I wrote this chapter for the story and Mimichan55 is gonna write the next chapter! So it should work out that she writes the even numbered chapters and i write the odd numbered chapters!_

_Enjoy minna!_

A blonde maid dusts a high bookcase in a dark study of a Large house deep in the kingdom of Fiore. Her master should be having company for a while and this study and the connecting bedroom are suppose to be for his use. The task of cleaning it and attending to the guest were given to this maid alone. She is so absorbed in her task that she didn't even hear the door close behind the young man who would be staying in these rooms for the foreseeable future.

She goes up another rung on the ladder to try and reach the back corner of the top shelf, yet she cannot reach it. SO of course she goes up another rung. Did I mention that these bookshelves are very deep? Yet again she cannot reach the very back. As she tries to go up to the highest rung the ladder becomes unbalanced and she can feel herself falling backwards. She knows the way the room is set up well enough to know that if she falls like this with the length of the ladder she will fall on the desk on the opposite side of the room. Only she will land on the edge and most certainly break her back.

"Kya!" It escapes her mouth as she makes the realization that she will fall this way. She closes her eyes and succumbs to her fate, but just as she gets close to the desk she feels something soft hit her back and an arm wrap around her waist, then a thud and a groan.

The maid opens her eyes to see a hand holding the ladder up from hitting them both. She acts quickly and grabs the ladder from the hand and lays it on the ground. She then turns to look at her savior, a man who is slightly taller than her, much tanner, and has a head full of spiky, pink hair that covers his eyes. He looks really familiar. Like really, really familiar.

"Are you okay?! Come sit over here." She leads him over to the sofa and helps him sit down.

"Oh I'm fine." He looks up at her and she sees his onyx eyes. "Just glad I was here to cushion your fall, Ms. Heartfilia."

"Natsu?!" She realizes how loud she was and immediately lowers her voice to a whisper so as to not interrupt anyone else. "What are you doing here? Don't you know what is going on?"

"Yeah but you've been gone for a long time and I wanted to make sure you were okay. 'Cause, ya know, we're a team and you went on a solo mission and that broke the team up for a while, and everyone is a little worried about this mission and all. I mean it almost was an S class mission, but they made it regular and all." He looks like a little kid that was caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar in the middle of the night. Lucy sits down next to him.

"Thanks for worrying, but how did you manage to become _his_ guest?" Lucy looks at Natsu with a look of confusion.

"Well honestly he had a job request up and I took it. Knowing you were here, I thought we could get the team back together." He grins at her.

"hmm.." She nods as he speaks. "We can't act like we know each other okay? He needs to not know that I am a mage. Here I am just another maid, okay?"

"O-okay." Natsu says hesitantly.

"Good. Oh and should he tell me to do something you shouldn't say anything against what he says. He is very adamant about his workers doing as he says and that this is his house and it follows his rules."

"B-but what if-" He starts but is interrupted by Lucy.

"No buts. Don't mess this up for me, please." She looks him in the eyes, hers filled with determination.

"Fine." He says.

"Good" She stands up and curtsies. "It is nice to meet you Mr. Dragneel. I am Lucy and I will be your maid for your stay here. If you need anything please do not hesitate to ask."

"o-okay?" He says in reply, obviously confused at the change in attitude.

Lucy proceeds to grab the ladder, fold it up, and bring it out of the room. Five minutes later she is back and cleans up the things that were knocked over by the ladder (and her) falling. She then grabs Natsu's backs and brings them to the bedroom where she unpacks his belongings and puts them in the draws of the dresser. The entire time Natsu sits on the sofa confused at what she is doing.

"Your bags are unpacked Mr. Dragneel and I will be by the door should you need anything else. The study is filled with many books should you want something to read in your spare time." After saying this she again curtsies and then walks over to the door and stops beside it. She turns around and holds her hands together in front of her waiting until he should need anything.

"Thanks." And Natsu just realized just how dull his time here would be.

**_A/N: What did you think?! Lemme know! I cannot read your minds! _**

**_Cobra: I can though._**

**_Me: GET OUT! Why are you in my room?! No one invited you! Although I guess you're okay now. _**

**_Cobra: Oh and They wanna know if you own Fairy tail._**

**_Me: Stop showing off! Guys I don't own Fairy tail!_**

**_BYE BYE! I now pass the metaphorical baton to you Mimichan!_**


	2. chapter 2

**_A/N: So this is Mimichan55's chapter!_**

**_Enjoy Minna!_**

Chapter 2  
(Natsu's Pov)

'Seriously I'm being treated as a guest, whilst Lucy works her butt off. I'm not sure if that is a good or bad thing' Natsu thought, his brows knitted together.  
'I mean, yeah it's a job but still. ARG too much thinking. It's hurting my brain!' I yelled in my head.  
"Lucy!" I yelled.  
The door opened showing the blonde haired maid in her maid outfit that looked strangely cute on her.  
"Yes, Master Dragneel." She smiled.  
I grunt at the kindness.  
"What times dinner?" I ask.  
She giggled, "7:30 and you'll be eating with Master."  
"Ok, thanks." I mutter.  
She wrote something down and came to hand it to me before bowing and leaving.  
I look at the note.  
'I know you don't like me being the maid but that doesn't mean you have to treat me that differently from usual. I'm mean seriously! :( '  
I chuckled a bit.  
'Argg so bored.' I started walking around the room.  
'Yeah Lucy told me if I was bored I should read but hell am I going to read. Pfft reading is for Lucy but not me. I mean come on can you see the great salamander sitting down to read some book. I DON'T THINK SO. And to think how much teasing I would get from Stripper and Metal head. Damn I hate to admit it but I actually miss being around the team and the real Lucy'  
I jump onto the bed and look at the ceiling.  
I start thinking about Lucy a bit more before I doze off.

"Master Dragneel~!"  
I groan.  
"Wakey, wakey."  
"Huh? What?" I wake up to see Luce bending over 'Woah full view of boobs!' I shake the thought from my head.  
"It's time for dinner" she says sweetly.  
"FOOD!" I shot up.  
She giggles.  
"Follow me please."  
I got up off the bed and stretched.  
I followed Lucy out the door and across what felt to be half of the building.  
'Woah this place is huge. How can Lucy remember where to go?'  
Finally we get to a huge door. Lucy opens it for me and stands in front of it. I look across the room to see a huge dining table with a little guy sitting at the end of it.  
"Hello my dear guest please take a seat." I nod. "And you there. Filth. Leave at once" he snarled pointing at Luce.  
My fists clench together.

**_A/N: Please lemme know what you think! So that she can see and we can move on to the next chapter! _**

**_and questions for thought: Who is this Master? Will Natsu refrain from beating him to a pulp? I'm not sure so just wait!_**

**_Romeo: I know you don't own Fairytail, but I'm pretty sure this *air quote* Mimichan55 *un-air quote* doesn't either._**

**_Me: Unless she is lying to me fully, Which I know she isn't. It is safe to say that she is not Hiro Mashime. Right Mimichan?_**

**_BYEBYE!_**


	3. Mission part 1

_**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it has been forever! I had laptop problems! So here you go! **_

_**ENJOY MINNA!**_

**Natsu's POV**

I really don't like this guy already! How dare he call Lucy filth?! But I did take his request so I have to follow through as a member of Fairytail.

"So what is the job you want done?" I ask as Lucy leaves the room.

"Well there are a few components to the request. First I would like you to learn the house's layout, you may ask the blonde assigned to you for help with that and once you have done that come back to me and I will give you the next component." He says screwing up his face when he mentions Lucy.

"Alright seems easy enough!" I say as food is set down in front of me.

"Very well." A butler comes up and whispers something to the man. The 'master' turns back to me. "It would seem that something has come up and I must leave you. please enjoy your meal."

"No problem!" I say and start to shovel food into my mouth.

He leaves the room and the door closes only to open again after a minute.

"You're eating too fast." It's only Lucy.

"Yeah well, I'm starving!" I reply, finishing the food. Yeah I was really hungry.

"Well then I suppose I should lead you back to your room." She says coming up beside me.

"Sounds good!" I get up and follow her to my rooms. When we get there I remember the thing the guy told me about the mission. "Hey, Luce, I'm supposed to learn the layout of the house. He said you would help me."

"Sure. Did he tell you anything else about your mission?"

"Nah. he is giving it to me in parts."

**Lucy's POV**

Why would Natsu need to learn the lay out to the house? I mean what would that have to do with his mission and what is the mission?

"Okay then. How about I take you on a tour tomorrow?" I ask. This also gives me an excuse to do some snooping for my mission.

"Okay!" He says.

"Well than, I will be outside the door if you need me." I start to leave when I feel his hand close around my wrist.

"Hey, Luce, that guy hasn't done anything to you, right?"

"No, why?"

"Just wondering. Something he said at dinner just got to me."

"What did he say?" I ask, eager for any info about this man.

"He called you filth and you are not filth. No one should call you that or anything or the kind, no matter who they are."

I smile, this guy gets worked up over the weirdest things. I turn around and close the distance between him. I pull his head up so that our eyes meet.

"Natsu I am fine, okay? I can take care of myself."

"I know. I just worry." He says.

"I know you do." I hug him and feel him hold me tightly. After a minute or two I break the hug. "I need to go. I will stand outside."

I go outside and stand beside the door.

**Natsu POV**

Lucy leaves and I suddenly feel really lonely. Lucy always seems to fill the room with light and make everything seem sharper. Then she leaves and everything is dull and pointless.

I guess there is nothing better to do than sleep. So I go change and flop onto the bed.

The last thing I think before I fall asleep is that I get to spend tomorrow with Lucy.

**Lucy POV**

Once i hear nothing but silence I go into Natsu's room and see him sleeping. I can't help to think about how peaceful he looks when he is asleep.

I walk out of the room and go to my room. Once there I take a shower and go directly to bed.

The thought that doesn't leave my head is

_What if Natsu's mission and my mission interfere with each other?_

**_A/N: So is anyone else wondering what Lucy's mission is? or Natsu's? Well you don't get to know yet! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_**

**_Igneel: This child does not own Fairytail_**

**_Me: Igneel go talk to Natsu! Not these people!_**

**_Igneel: NATSUUU!_**

**_Me: Good. Well the dragon said it for me so you best believe it! I don't own Fairytail!_**


	4. The tour

(Lucy's Pov)  
I yawned and stretched and hopped out of bed. I took a shower and changed into my uniform.  
I then headed down the corridor to the maids kitchen.  
Then maid's kitchen was just a tiny kitchen with a dining table.  
I grabbed some toast and put in the toaster. I went over to the fridge and grabbed out the juice carton to pour me a drink.  
Chi-ka  
The toast popped, I put the hot toast I my mouth.

Once I finished my quick breakfast I made my way over to Natsu's room.  
To my surprise he was already awake and sitting on the couch.  
"Good morning Master Dragneel."  
He turned and smiled.  
"Morning Luce," he beamed.  
"Ready for breakfast?" I asked even though I already knew the answer.  
"Well duh."  
We walked down to the dining room the same as we did yesterday.  
"After you finish eating I'll give you the tour of the house." I smile.  
"Great."  
I opened the door and let Natsu through.  
One of the butlers then told Natsu that master won't be eating with them and led him to a seat. I stood outside the door.  
I could hear Natsu eating from here. 'Eww he's as loud as ever.' I thought as I giggled to myself.  
Next minute I know the door opens showing the pink haired idiot.  
'Well that was quick.'  
"Ok now let's get this tour over with."

(Natsu's Pov)  
Whoa this guy has really got a mansion fit for a king I mean he has six lounge rooms, sixteen bedrooms, eighteen bathrooms, three kitchens, two ballrooms, two dining rooms, three master bedrooms, two courtyards and an attic for all the maids, a fitness room, pub room, massage room, library, chefs, butlers, gardeners and other people. Plus this guy has freaking golden toilets. I don't even know how I can remember all the rooms. I'm not even sure how Lucy can remember where everything is, well she is super smart but still.  
But there has been something on my mind since I've arrived, what the hell is Lucy's mission?  
"There done now you have had the trip around the house." Lucy cut off my train of thought.  
I smile. Then ask, "Hey Luce when are you going to tell me your mission?"  
"I don't know …. Maybe when you've found out your mission or maybe when I have finished it."  
"Hey that's no fair." I pout.  
"Well I can't tell you until you at least have got you mission."  
"Fine." I pout again.  
She then ruffles my hair and giggles.  
"Now let's head to the dining room do you can have you lunch."  
"Ok." I smile.  
'Arg why? Lucy why? I wanna know your mission! Oh well fooood! I wonder what's to eat, I'm starving!' My stomach grumbled.


End file.
